Dragon Ball SSBEAST
by Shivero
Summary: The Saiyan race has evolved into two seperate species, the Beasts and the Supers. The Supers cannot become Oozaru, and the Beasts cannot become Super Saiyans. But what happens if a child is born to both races? AU,OC, multiple arcs
1. Chapter 1

*AU*

*I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL*

Story is set on Planet Vegeta, but there are two different saiyans. Frieza isn't in the picture. The Beasts and the Supers. The Beasts are born with tails, generally have longer always black or brown hair, and are the kind of people to wear loincloths. The beats resemble Super Saiyan 4, only with black or brown fur. They have several clans, with leaders changing often, due to the previous ones being killed and live in forests. The Supers do not have tails and they are born with varying hair colors and are more composed and civil. They wear the canon Saiyan armor and have kings and a government. They stay away, the Supers kill the beasts if they get near the city.

The supers are more likely to be nice and are like Goku after head trauma. The beasts act like Vegeta or Raditz only a bit more "I'll eat your son."

There are a few hybrids, but they most often lean towards supers. The parents are often made to kill their children, which is hard for the supers. The tails are recessive so it's rare for a hybrid to have one. They're most often the case of the beast raping the supers and usually die if they have a tail.

Most supers start to mature at around 15 and most beasts mature at 10, the beasts mature early because of natural selection. Beasts usually die off by their 40's, but can live in their peak until 70-80. Supers usually live to 100, and they start to grow old around 90.

*ACTUAL STORY BELOW*

Year 500

"Spara!" King Corian yelled down the hall. Sparta came running, already sweating because he knew why he was called.

"Yes, lord?" Spara saw King Corian sitting in his chair and tapping his foot.

"It's one thing to be victimized by one of those creatures, but to consent?" The King was getting closer to the edge of his seat with every word.

"My lor-"

"Save your breath. We will have it disposed of tomorrow and the afternoon you will be severely punished. Coron! Lock him outside and take his armor." Coron nodded and dragged Spara outside.

Once outside and wearing only a tight suit, he began walking to the forest area, and he felt his arm get wrapped with a tail that pulled him in. He took a look at what was pulling him and saw a woman with fur along her sides, and long, spiky, black hair.

"Rhub! What're you doing here? We were supposed to meet miles away!" He looked at her with both anger and relief in his eyes.

"I love them baby blues when you're getting pouty!" She said, wrapping her arms around her.

"My eyes are green." He said with a chuckle.

"Atleast I know you got purple hair." She said, looking up to make sure.

"They're going to make me kill Okaro." He said looking down at her.

"W-what?" She stared at him, looking terrified.

"Then they're probably going to kill me. I've told you what would happen if we did this." He gulped.

"What're we going to do?" She looked up at her love, with tears starting to come out.

"The nursery. I can't go there. They have a camera. They know me. You have to go there." He started pointing where she should go.

Rhub nodded, and started running there. She got there later, and broke the windows of the building. She looked at the children and saw one alone in a room. She saw her little, blue-haired boy, and pulled him out of the crib, only to set off an alarm. She started running out, only stopping when she was near Spara.

"I got Okaro. What now?" She handed him to Spara, and was panting from running.

"Take him. He can't be around here. Keep him safe. Now I need you to go. I love you and Okaro. Be safe please." He kissed his wife and handed Okaro back to her.

"I love you too." She started going into the forest, and was later gone.

XXX

Next Day

XXX

Spara was handcuffed and brought to the barracks by the other warriors. He didn't struggle. But was shocked to see King Corian.

"You were my personal guard and you did this." The King spat on him.

"I did." Spara was standing with his head up, proud.

"Why?" King Corian waited for an answer, but got none. He reached over and punched Spara, a golden aura surrounding his fist.

"Put him down." King Corian gave one of the guards a sword and made him stab Spara.

"You chose to be a traitor." King Corian left as Spara bled out.

Spara was left alone and soon bled out, smiling with hope for his son.

AN

Howdy. If you couldn't tell, the supers are kinda disgusted by the beasts and Spara died. More stuff on the way in chap 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 514

Okaro was running back to his small house to tell his mom what he saw. His blue and white gi was covered in branches and dirt from jumping around in the trees. He lived his whole life with only his mother, and wasn't even told about the two types of saiyans. He busted the door down and started looking for his mom.

"Mom! I saw these guys that look like me but don't have tails. They don't have fur like you either but there was a guy with hair on his face!" He was jumping up and down, this being the first time he saw another Saiyan.

"Okaro," she pulled him close," Don't ever, ever, go near there again. Those are the men who hurt your father."

He sighed, but nodded, his spiked hair shaking. Rhub hugged her son and as soon as she let go, he went back outside climbing the trees and doing exactly what his mother told him not to do. He climbed the tallest tree to see where the large buildings where and started heading that way. He started jumping from tree to tree and finally got close enough to hear the people walk. He brushed the dust off of himself and decided that he may as well try to blend in. He took a deep breath and began walking into the crowd, his tail hidden in his clothes.

"Hey buddy! Stop right there!" He saw the man running towards him, and he instinctively raised his fists.

"Woah! Calm down man. You should know it's illegal to fight outside the tournament. But have you thought about joining the Galactic Organization? Your power level is huge! How old are you, 25, 26?" The man sized him up, Okaro being 5'10 was a little bit below average for a Saiyan.

"I'm 14. Why do you think my power level is big?" Okaro was slightly scared of the man.

"My mistake, my name's Kon, I'm a scout for the Saiyan Elites. The Organization is where we send our stronger warriors out to try and eradicate the beasts. You are extremely strong for your age, and you seem mostly developed. Who are you?" Kon asked him.

"My names Okaro. I've trained all my life with my mother, Rhub. My father died early on in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If your father was anything like you I'd bet he died proudly in battle. " Kon looked at Okaro's outlandish outfit, and beckoned him to follow. "Come with me, I'll get you some clothes suitable for a warrior. You won't pay a thing, just consider joining us."

Kon brought Okaro to a store, and asked the attendant for a specific outfit. Okaro didn't know what to expect, but was pleased to see what Kon got for him. He was given a white shirt, a shiny black guard for his right shoulder, black leather wraps for his left arm, and baggy black pants with a white tunic draped over them.

"How do you like it? It's what the Warriors wear." Kon saw how much Okaro was loving it.

"It's awesome. I'll consider joining. Thank you." Okaro left, still giddy from his outfit.

"Why do you do it so much?" The attendant asked Kon.

"People like free stuff, people have a good conscience, more often than not. That kid was poor. I'm sure he'll be joining me eventually." Kon said with a smirk.

XXX

Halfway back home, Okaro was still excited about his outfit, until he realized what his mom might do if she saw it.

"Oh shit! She'll kill me if she knows I disobeyed her!" He started to think of what to do and jumped down to the ground, rubbing dirt on his shirt.

Looks dirty enough I guess? He thought, climbing back up the tree. He got back home and his mother saw his clothes, and flew at him.

"YOU WENT BACK DIDN'T YOU! I SWEA-" Her eyes were getting bloodshot as she was yelling.

"Mom! I found these near the stream. Some animal drug it through the grass."

"Oh my gosh! You couldn't have found one in my size too!?" Her anger turned to jealousy.

"Sorry mom I didn't look through the dozens of different colors and sizes that the fish brought me." He said, rolling his eyes.

His mother smacked him, then hugging him without saying a word. She had told him that he was sarcastic like his father. The rest of their day went on like normal, with Rhub going hunting, and Okaro working out. Okaro used the majority of his free time to train, simply because he loved the endorphins. Since he hadn't talked to other children, he learned how to communicate through books that scientists had made. He had never seen the beast Saiyans, so he believed all male Saiyans looked like him and all female ones looked like his mother. After training, he'd usually goto bed, but this night, he didn't. Instead, he waited for his mother to fall asleep and went back to the Saiyan city.

"Mom, or you mind if I go out?" He said in a strained whisper.

After not hearing a response, he took that as a yes and quietly made his way outside. He started running through the trees, knowing exactly which way to go, and got to the city within minutes. Once there, he didn't see anyone, except for a man with a golden aura patrolling the city.

"Stop right there!" The man flew over to Okaro, "You know you're not supposed to be out after dark. Are your parents around?"

"N-no. They're not anywhere around here." The man's expression softened.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid, I'll take you to the orphanage." The man grabbed Okaro, and the two were there in an instant.

"Now, I don't want to see you out again tonight. Take care." The man gave him a salute, and teleported to wherever he wanted to go.

Okaro was in shock, his mouth hanging open from what he just saw, then he realized how much trouble he was in. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know how to get back. He spent some time trying to wake up, thinking he was dreaming, then he started to freak out about his mom.

Oh God! She's gonna kill me! He thought, grabbing his head and falling to his knees. He kept on freaking out, at one point he screamed and growled into the sky. He didn't even notice when the lights went on in the orphanage. By the time he did, he had almost passed out from hyperventilating. He couldn't tell who was carrying him, and thought that the worst they could do was kill him, which would only help his problem with his mom. He fell asleep while being carried, and hoped his mom wouldn't freak out.

XXX

Rhub woke up, and decided to check in on her son. When he wasn't there, she assumed he was out having fun and decided not to worry about him.

XXX

The next morning, Okaro woke up in a cold sweat in a bed he's never seen before. He looked for anyone else in the room, but didn't see anyone else, only messy beds. He got out, and bolted for the door, thinking about what his mom might do if he wasn't home. Before he got to the door, he stopped after he heard the door creak. He stood there, as a red haired girl walked out.

"Oh! Oh, so you're the guy the others found doing something weird in the street?" She chuckled at the last thing she said.

"W-what?" His face was beet red, and he wondered who else saw him.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. I'm Taro." She reached her hand out at him, and he hesitantly shook it, still very tense.

"I'm Okaro."

"So, do you wanna come outside? You seem pretty strong, and my friends are having a tournament." She waited for his response.

"Why not." He followed her out.

"So are you going to join the military?" She asked him on their way.

"Why do you think that?" He remembered what he was wearing, "Oh, no. I haven't thought too hard about it."

"Okay then. My dad was in it. He swore it was the best thing he ever experienced. Until-"

"I'm sorry to hear bout him. You don't need to say anymore." His only experience with emotion was when his mother was mad at him, but he assumed Taro was getting sad talking about her father.

"Until he had a heart attack." She laughed, even though that still wasn't good.

"Oh, um, okay?" Okaro was feeling awkward as hell.

"Lighten up. I'm fine. And here we are." He started hearing electricity crackling outside of the door, and when she opened it, he saw two big guys fighting, and they were both surrounded with glowing auras.

"Wow." Okaro couldn't say anything else, until one of the boys fell back and his hair changed from blonde to black.

The guy that won the fight was huge, and he was screaming at everyone for a challenge.

"I've got one for you!" Taro pushed Okaro into the ring.

"Fresh meat huh? Alright, power up." His aura got much closer to Okaro and he could feel the heat coming off of it.

"What? Are you mental or something? I said power up. If you don't I'm going to tear open your skull!" The guy waited a second, then charged at Okaro.

"Umph!" Okaro felt his back hit the wall, and heard a crack.

He locked his hands together and brought them down on his opponents neck. He saw the big guys hair change from golden to green for a second, but he quickly recovered and tossed Okaro into the sky.

"What the-" Okaro started freaking out as he was falling, but was even more freaked out when he was being hit with beams of energy while he heard the guy scream.

He moved out of the way of the barrage, but started falling down fast. He decided if he died, he may as well try to hurt his killer. He was going down, and focused all his energy into his fist. Once he got close enough, he growled and allowed his energy to flow through his body, and felt his body become surrounded with a white aura. He reared his fist back and let loose on his opponent, hitting him dozens of times in a second. He felt unbelievable anger fill him, and then felt himself being pulled off of the guy.

"Okaro stop! You already knocked him out!" He heard Taro yell.

He came to his senses and backed off. He shook his head and looked at the man he hurt. He saw him bleeding, his hair losing its golden luster, and his eyes were slightly glazed over, not yet dead, but close. Taro put some green bean into his mouth and made him chew, and the man woke back up, his injuries healed. Okaro was pretty shocked, both at what he did and how easily it was reversed.

"Great fight bud, you almost killed me. Haven't had that happen in a while, haha. I'm Lantane." The man was still much stronger looking than Okaro, being about a foot wider and a foot taller.

"Okaro." His hand was engulfed by Lantane's.

"I gotta ask, why didn't you go super? I've never met anyone who didn't in fight."

"Super?"

"The battle form. You don't know about it? Haha, I'll teach you bud."

Okaro started becoming contempt with his new situation, but was still terrified by what might happen with his mother. He walked with his new friends, but was still thinking of how to get away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhub was getting worried for her son. She hadn't seen him for about a week, but didn't worry much until now. She had already lost her husband to the supers and couldn't afford to lose her son to the same bastards. She flew above their home, and started to try and sense her sons ki. She had been around him long enough to know his distinct aura. She felt it several miles away, inside the city. Not thinking, she flew towards the city, trying to get her baby back.

XXX

Okaro had become close to Taro and Lantane within a few days. Taro and Lantane had realized that Okaro was different than they were, but after he said he was raised in the forests, they stopped having suspicions. Lantane had taken Okaro to lift with him a few times, only for Okaro to equal the huge saiyan's strength. Taro had shown Okaro what the city was like, and told him about going to school, which he had to do for the first time today.

"It'll be fine. It's boring but it'll be better if you're there!" Taro gave Okaro a sad look, as well as Lantane.

"Aww anything for you Lantane." Okaro said in a singsong voice, and the group laughed.

They walked into the building and Okaro took his seat between Lantane and Taro. There were a few words on the board, but they were too far back in the classroom to read it. He saw the teacher walk up in the front of the class, and heard him start to speak, nearly screaming.

"Good morning everyone. Today is a special day, we have a new student and it's the Day of the Beast."

"The Day of the Beast is the day we execute the beasts. It's bloody. This is the second year they've allowed us to watch." Lantane leaned into Okaro and told him that. Okaro saw everyone looking at him and heard the teacher calling his

"Okaro, I see you've met Lantane." The class laughed at the two boys getting caught.

"Sorry sir!" Lantane yelled across the room.

"It's fine. We aren't learning about anything new today. The Day of the Beast has been going on for centuries, and once you become a teen you're allowed to go, but you all know this already. This year, we have captured an adult who was born to both groups. This is one of the greatest years I've seen, they have already started, so after school we are going to be going there during last hour. This hybrid shows how the two races should not mix, and why they evolved differently to begin with. Okaro, you will be excluded from this test because this curriculum is exclusive to this school, but everyone else, I want you to explain the evolutionary differences between the pure race and the beasts. " The teacher passed out pieces of paper for everyone and showed Okaro the library to read about the beasts.

Okaro had been reading a book on the history of the festival. He read about how the beasts and supers used to be a single race. He read about the saiyans, and how they used to look like the supers, only with tails. He started wondering if maybe he was an evolutionary throwback, or a mistake. As he was getting to hybrids between the two, Lantane and Taro walked in. They saw what he was reading and asked him if he was excited for it yet, and that they could tell him anything he needed to know.

"It's starting in a few hours, come on! We can get ready right now, and later we can fly over there!" Taro told the two, and then remembered how Okaro hadn't learned to fly yet.

"Speaking of flying, Lantane. You promised to teach me. Now's a good enough time as ever." Lantane started to smile when Okaro said that.

The two went outside the library, and Lantane told Okaro to try and focus his energy on lifting him up. Okaro strained, but eventually got half a foot off the ground. Lantane told him he was off to a good start. A few minutes into it, they decided to just give up and have Lantane carry him. The three started to go there, and saw a big crowd already gathered. Okaro waded his way through the crowd for a better view. He saw the severed heads and the bodies of beast saiyans. He saw the two more they had left, one was a man and the other was a woman. The people had captured them, and were held there by their throats. The woman was picked up first. Okaro got a closer look, thinking she was familiar, and heard her scream.

"Mom?" He whispered to himself as he felt like his soul was being ripped up.

He flew into the man holding his mother. He knocked the man a few feet back, his mother's body was dropped. He saw the hole made in her throat with the ki blast. He picked her up and saw her eyes flare up, and he felt her grip in his hand. He started crying, his mother clinging to life, but soon enough, her eyes closed and her grip softened. Okaro felt a man pull him away, and started screaming. He could only think of what those bastards did to his mother. He felt his hair rise up, and the men backed away from him. He could feel his body getting scratchy, hair along his arms and on the side of his body. His shirt tore, and his vocal chords were close to tearing themselves. He eventually calmed down, realizing a few soldiers were getting ready to fight him.

"This is just another one of them! Won't be hard! New soldiers!" The younger men all charged, shooting ineffective small ki blasts at him.

Okaro started screaming again, charging at one of the men, wrapping his tail around his throat. The man struggled and pulled at his tail, only to stop struggling after a crack was heard. The other men were backing off, but still shooing ki. Okaro pulled his hands over his head and brought it down fast, releasing a disc of energy. It hit one of the lower ranked men, slicing him in two. The last two men stopped their attacks and looked to their supervisor. He was stunned from the brutality he'd seen, never having fought a strong beast before. He shook his head, and got in front of Okaro. He powered up, his hair looking like the rest. The Saiyan shot a powerful beam at Okaro, burning his skin. Okaro yelled, and felt power inside of him. He focused the power on his hands, and reached to defend himself, with two balls of ki shooting from his palms. They collided in front of the man, blowing up in his face.

"What're you?" The Saiyan yelled, holding his eyes.

Okaro didn't bother responding, he saw that the man couldn't do anything to him, and that he would no longer see. He instead went to grab his mother, and started walking home. Lantane and Taro saw what had happened, and stood there terrified. Okaro ignored them, and instead stuck on his path. He was stared at by everyone he passed, but not stopped. Once he got home, he sat his mother's body in her bed, and looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was tattered, his shoulder pad was lost, and his body was covered in dull red fur. His hair was a darker blue, and fell below his soldiers, resembling his mother's. His eyes were a fiery orange, and he had tear stains down his face. He felt power surging through him, then it calmed down, with his body changing back. He felt sadness and anger, until he heard a voice.

"Okaro? Bud, you in there?" Lantane was outside, probably with Taro.

Okaro went to the door, slammed it open, and put his hand around Lantane's much larger throat.

"You think that was funny? That those fuckers killed my mother?" Lantane started choking, and Taro put her hand on Okaro's arm.

"We didn't know!" She pleaded, only to have Okaro turn his attention towards her.

"Shut the hell up. Leave me alone. If I ever see you around here, I'm going to snap your neck." He threw Lantane down and shut the door.

"Okaro! You read about how we thought they were like! We couldn't know any better!" Taro screamed through the door, but was silenced by Lantane beckoning her to follow him away.

Okaro heard another knock at the door. He opened it again, and was about to hurt whoever was behind the door, until he realized it was the other beast.

"You're the one who attacked them?" The man said. He seemed to be a foot taller than Okaro, and much more muscular.

"And you're the one they kidnapped."

"Yes," he stuck his hand out, " Thank you. I'm sorry to hear about your mother, but I'm hoping you'll find this as the inspiration to fight them with us. We live within the next ten miles opposite of those monsters. Here." He held out a necklace with a glass capsule at the end, with a small crystal inside. "That'll multiply your power." He showed a scar on his hand. "Break it when you need it." The man left after saying this, leaving Okaro alone with access to new power.

Okaro went back inside, and looked at the closed door to his mother's room. He turned the lock, and walked outside of his house. He looked towards the city, and then to where the beasts would be and decided to go back into the city.

AN: Sorry for taking a while this time. I'm still in school, so that takes up most of my time, and I'm the DM for a 6 man group. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll describe the characters here, because I wanna keep my choppy writing away from the actual story.

Okaro: Black Shirt, Blue spiked hair, like Goku's but smaller, about the size of Mystic Gohan

Lantane: Huge, kinda like a size between Broly and SSJ Broly, hair like Trunks, no shirt, usually baggy pants

Taro: about Fasha's size, has dark hair that looks like Bulma's during part of the Saiyan saga, wears Videl's clothes


	4. Chapter 4

Year 518

Okaro had been living on the outskirts of the city for 4 years now. He waited for the Beast Festival every year, and did his best to stop it. He ended up killing several supers, usually leaving them alive. Physically, he was in the same shape as he was years ago, only taller and broader. He had started farming senzu beans, and used them constantly to live after his encounters. He had stolen a grey shirt and red belt, along with his one pair of black pants, that was all he ever wore. He stole a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and resembled an Oozaru. He sat atop a tree near the city's edge, occasionally waving at a kid who passed by, adventuring. He started hearing heavy footsteps, and slowed his breathing, trying to sense their ki. He felt something familiar, but chalked it up to being someone he stopped before. He waited for the man to pass, and tried to fly behind him, but was stopped when he was hit in the chest with a ki blast. He fell to the ground, and was getting up when he felt a small hand on the back of his neck.

"Why're you outside of the city?" Okaro spoke calmly.

He heard some electronic beeping, then felt the grip on his neck loosen, and shake slightly.

"I'll ask again. Why're you outside of the city?" Okaro's voice gained an aura of anger.

He was finally let go of, and he stood and turned around to see who he'd have to fight and saw someone who he barely recognized.

"Reconnaissance. There have been aliens in the forests recently." Her voice was the last piece of the puzzle, she was Taro.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Okaro scanned her face, she looked much more mature than she did those years ago, and her eyes looked purple behind her red scouter.

"Should I?" She touched her scouter, and it cracked after scanning Okaro again.

"I'm not surprised you don't." Okaro grabbed Taro by her throat and shoved her against a tree, "But I promised you the last time I saw you, I'd break your neck if you came here."

Taro stared at Okaro, and realized who he was after he transformed.

"Okaro?" Taro whimpered.

"Took you long enough." He held her there.

"I swear we haven't had the festival since you came. Me and Lantane wouldn't even help them when they asked." Taro started shaking, but steadied herself.

"You people took the only person I had. I truly hate your kind." Okaro tightened his grip.

"We didn't know about that. You never told us. There wasn't any way to know that you were a beast. You look nothing like them. How do you even know that you are one?" Taro seemed like she just wanted to keep him from killing her, and didn't care about the answer.

Okaro let go of her, and pulled his pants down slightly, only enough for her to see his tail wrap around.

"Oh." She stared at his tail, realizing that he really was a beast.

"I'm still not a full beast." He said, pulling his pants up.

"What?" She looked at him and realized he didn't have any characteristics that most beasts had.

"My father was one of you. My mother told me that your king killed him." Okaro's voice cracked with his last word.

"I'm sorry I didn-" Okaro shushed her.

"Do you feel that?" He looked around, and sensed several people rushing towards them.

"What?" She turned around and touched the side of her scouter, only to have it break on her face.

Okaro flew into the sky, and saw the source of the energy. There were easily two dozen beasts flying towards them. Okaro looked down, and signaled for Taro to stay there. The beasts stopped about ten yards away from Okaro. The first one he saved years ago flew close to Okaro.

"My friend, help us. We are going to get rid of those hairless bitches. You know what they've done to us." He held his hand out, "Are you coming?"

Okaro's hand instinctively went to show his, but he withheld it.

"Can you tell me first, what is your name?" Okaro asked him.

"Umkiin." Umkiin gestured towards his hand.

"I assume you're going to slaughter them all? Women and children too?"

Umkiin laughed, "The men and children, of course. The women? They've always been a good time for us, why not put em through the wringer before we take em out."

"How about you make a deal with them? They're scared of your kind. They'll stop their attacks if you scare them enough." Okaro hated the supers, but didn't want to have innocent people hurt.

"They've done too much to us for us to just ask them to be nice. They kill us for entertainment. We're just giving them a taste of their own medicine." Umkiin pulled his hand back.

"Fighting fire with fire is useless. Act civil towards them and they'll return the favor. If you fight them they'll only fight back." Umkiin was getting a little agitated at his words.

"We'd rather all be dead than have those people out there. We're about to go. Just stay out of our way, boy." Umkiin signaled for his group to follow him.

"Umkiin, I won't allow you to hurt innocent people." Umkiin shook his head, and brought his elbow down on Okaro's head.

Okaro got knocked all the way to the ground, near Taro. He looked up at her, and pointed to the city.

"Go." Okaro pointed to the city.

Taro nodded and started running. Umkiin flew back down, and grabbed Taro.

"Can't believe you'd tell us not to have a little fun, when you're already doing it!" Umkiin laughed, and held up Taro's face to his.

Okaro pushed himself up, and started running towards Umkiin, only to have two of the beasts grab him and hold him back. Okaro struggled against them. Umkiin brought Taro in front of Okaro, and started to rip off her battle armor. Okaro saw Taro struggle against him to no avail. When Taro was down to just her underwear and boots, Umkiin stopped.

"And think, we're going to do this to each and every one of those bitches and they won't even get the luxuries of a quick death." Umkiin started pulling on Taro's bra.

Taro started to scream and fight harder than before, and her hair started to glow yellow and spike up. Okaro had finished his transformation when she started hers, and he knocked the two beasts back. Taro's ki pushed Umkiin away, and Okaro held Umkiin back from attacking Taro. She grabbed Umkiin's face, and started pushing her thumbs into his eyes.

"You bitch! Agh!" Umkiin screamed as he felt his eyes pop.

Taro let go of his face and started pummeling into him. Okaro let him go and stopped Taro when he thought she nearly killed him. He saw Umkiin fall and not come back up. Taro kicked him when he was down then left him.

"You're dead! I'm going to wear your fucking skin!" Umkiin yelled, and jumped up, onto Okaro.

Okaro fell backwards, and was getting strangled by Umkiin on the ground. Umkiin's eyes bled onto Okaro's already red face. Okaro started punching Umkiin in the face, but couldn't make him let go. Okaro held on for as long as he could, and before he passed out, he saw Taro grab onto Umkiin's head.

AN

Recap: Okaro protects beasts, gets choked out by a beast.

That seems like an OK place to stop. I'm trying to make longer chapters so ok taking more time, especially with school going on. Just a heads up, April 2017 is gonna be really empty for em because I'm going to Louisiana to meet Sean Schemmel and Chris Sabat. I'm super pumped for that, going as my favorite character, Cell Saga Gohan. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and next chapter will be out in about a week or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Okaro woke up and saw Taro sitting beside him, crying with her hands on her head. Okaro was still gathering where he was, and looked past her, seeing Umkiin's smashed head.

"Taro? Why're you crying?" Okaro wasn't surprised that she killed him, only her reaction.

Taro looked shocked, and moved to cover her body, showing her stained cheeks. Okaro quickly got up, and took his shirt off to give it to her. When he was up, he had an even more clear view of Umkiin. He saw that his neck was purple as well.

"I-I don't know what came over me. I've never killed anyone before." Taro stopped crying when she started talking.

Okaro nodded, and bent over to pick Umkiin's body up. He flew up in the air, and threw his body towards his village. He came back down and sat next to Taro.

"You were in the right. And trust me, if you keep doing this it'll be easier." Okaro was looking forward, but saw Taro turn towards him, through the corner of his eye.

"I don't want to do this. I don't think that's right. I don't care if they're a beast or what, I don't like killing people."

Okaro turned to face her.

"It's a necessary evil. If you don't bother to fight evil then it'll fester and only get worse. I don't kill often, only those who deserve it. He deserved much worse. I would've made him suffer worse than what you did. You probably won't have a chance to kill them anymore. Umkiin was weak enough to get captured years ago, now he was a threat to me. The others will train now that they know how strong you are." Okaro stood up and stuck his hand out to her.

She took his hand and stood up as well. Okaro looked her over, and realized she didn't even have a scratch on her. He shook it off, but then realized how strong she really was.

"Come on. We'll go back to the town." Okaro started walking.

"I'm not even wearing anything." Taro stopped him.

Okaro sighed, surprised that she'd care about modesty after she just killed a man. He pulled his pants off, tossing them to her.

"You're going to be okay? I can get these back to you." Okaro shook his head at Taro.

"I'll get some more. I don't care who sees me. No one is dumb enough to hurt me." Okaro reached into his pocket, and pulled out the senzu beans, giving one to Taro and eating one himself.

"Lantane got really strong. He could probably beat you." Okaro laughed at Taro then started walking.

The two got to the edge of the city and then Taro stopped Okaro.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Just let me go by myself. I'll be fine." Taro seemed a bit worried about Okaro, but he kept going into the city without her.

Okaro looked around, everybody either knew who he was or was staring at him because he was in his boxers. He let Taro lead him to where she lived, and he vaguely recognized it as the orphanage.

"Okay, this is it. Thank you, Okaro." Taro said before she closed the door.

Okaro looked around and saw a shop that looked like it sold what he wanted. He went inside, and was told he needed clothes to shop there.

"I need clothes, to shop for clothes? You realize that makes no sense, right? If I don't have any clothes, then I can't get any clothes. If I can't get clothes, you lose money. It doesn't matter though." Okaro grabbed some clothes despite the owner trying to stop him.

The man kept on trying to stop him, to no avail. Okaro hit him in the neck and let him fall. He went outside, walking to Taro's house to check on her. He looked through her window and saw Lantane sitting with her. Lantane seemed to somehow get much bigger, and Okaro could hear that they were talking about him.

"He's a piece of shit. He nearly got you killed." Lantane's voice boomed.

"He didn't do anything. He was just there. He's not a bad guy. He's treated awfully but he doesn't go out if his way to hurt people."

"He's killed dozens of people. He's treated like shit because that's what he is." Lantane got up after talking, and stomped his way to the door.

Okaro was taking in what he said, and didn't think to leave the city. Lantane opened the door, and started walking opposite from Okaro. He let out a deep breath, and Lantane turned around. When he saw him, Lantane rushed him. Okaro tried fighting back, but he couldn't in this form. He transformed, but still struggled. When Okaro was shoved into the ground, Taro opened the door to see what had happened. Lantane had been shoving Okaro's head into the ground. Okaro felt himself getting weaker and weaker, so he decided he had to break what Umkiin gave him. He fumbled for it in his pocket, and when he found it, crushed it. He felt the container shatter, but the crystal started burning. He could feel his body change, much worse than when he transformed into his Super Saiyan form. He felt his clothes rip, and saw golden fur all along his body. He screamed, and knocked Lantane off of him. He got up, and felt his body expand. His face felt longer, and started feeling hot. He looked around and knew he had grown taller, not by a foot, but more like twenty. He felt his body stop, only to black out.

XXX

Okaro woke up, in a dark room with his mother, standing beside a man with purple hair. They both had halos on their head. The man was wearing the same armor Tora was. The man started walking towards Okaro, and he held out his hand.

"I'm Spara." Okaro shook his hand.

"Okaro. Mom, where are we?" Okaro looked to his mother.

"You're still on Vegeta, but we're in heaven." His mother walked towards him as she talked.

Okaro was silent for what felt like an hour. Somehow, he forgot what happened since the day of his mother's death. His memories came flooding back to him, and he suddenly remembered what had happened to him before he came there.

"I've got to get back. I'm not controlling myself."

"Fight me first." Spara said.

"I don't have time. How can I get back? Mom?" Okaro waited for an answer but had Spara swing it him instead.

"Come on! I heard good things about you!" Spara turned into a super Saiyan, and shot his ki at Okaro.

Okaro quickly transformed, and blasted his ki through Spara. Spara stumbled back, and was caught by Rhub.

"That's some good strength kid. I can tell taht wasn't even a fraction of your power. Anyways, you're an ape right now. You can't control yourself. We can only be here until you wake up. You have to kill their King. He's the one who killed your father. If you kill him, you'll be able to unite both of the Saiyan groups. If he goes down, then The beasts will push back. I'd say kill all the men, but you're better than that. I know you already killed Umkiin. And I'm glad you were strong enough for him. Anyway, you have to gain control of yourself first."

"Okay, but why're you telling me all of this? Did you know my father?" Okaro asked.

"I know myself. Now go." Spara and Rhub waved at Okaro.

A light blue skinned woman came up to Okaro, and smiled at him, making him disappear from the dark room.

"We have to go back now. Come." She said and started walking towards a light.

The two followed her, with Rhub grabbing Spara's arm from behind.

"I've never seen you act that weird before. What was that?" Rhub asked her love.

"He's my son. I wanted to see if what Daqq said was true." The blue skinned girl turned around after hearing her name.

"You knew I was right the second you saw him. Now, hurry up you two." She stood by the light and followed the two into it.

XXX

Okaro was seeing through eyes that weren't his. He could feel his body moving, but couldn't control it. He saw the destruction that he unknowingly caused. He saw dozens of building that were already destroyed, and saw many small red stains on the ground. He tried as hard as he could to fight it, but could only stay still for a few seconds at a time. He saw that there were several people trying to fight him and tried to let them hit him as long as they could. The people were weak, so they could barely do anything. He did see Lantane and Taro, faster approaching, which gave him hope that he could be stopped. Even though he didn't love this group of people, he couldn't hate every single one of them. Lantane and Taro got close, and started their attack. They combined their ki into one beam, and hit him in his chest, which was enough to knock him down. His body got back up, roaring at them. He heard Lantane speak.

"He's too dangerous! We have to kill him!" Lantane screamed to Taro.

Taro didn't say anything back, but kept attacking. Okaro grabbed Lantane and Taro in both of his hands, and slammed them into the ground. He had just realized, that the sun was about to come up. His body realized this the same time as him, and decided to pick Lantane and Taro up to throw them into the sun. He also started to feel his body shake, but and he figured that he was going to transform again. He started to see black in the center of his eye, and ended up blacking out as Lantane and Taro fell back down.

XXX

Lantane wasn't going to give up his fight. He had to protect the city and people he loved. He had heard of beasts transforming, but never saw it. He never expected one to transform beneath him either. He didn't believe that he'd ever talk to one. He didn't expect to find someone stronger than him. Okaro defied all of his beliefs. And now, Okaro was trying to kill him. He had went with Taro to find reinforcements, to no avail. They went back, and combined their strengths to attack Okaro.

"He's too dangerous! We have to kill him!" He screamed out to her.

The two attacked him harder, and watched him shrink. Lantane had taken in a deep breath after Okaro fell to the ground. He looked down and saw a naked Okaro, lying passed out on the ground.

"I'll get him." Lantane flew down and picked him up.

Lantane walked with him, taking him outside of the city. Taro followed him close behind, and the two eventually made it deep into the woods. The other saiyans had been too exhausted to follow.

"What're you planning Lantane?" Taro asked him, again and again, even though he never responded.

"Be quiet. You weren't getting an answer the first fifty fucking times. You're not getting one now." Lantane snapped at her.

He set Okaro's body down. He took a breath, and focused his ki into his hand. His ki manifested itself as a small sword from his hand. He focused it on the tip of the ki blade, and drove it down into Okaro's chest. Okaro's eyes bursted open, his body convulsing upwards, and he spit blood onto his chest. He looked at Lantane, and his hand reached for his hip, and he lost all hope after he didn't feel any of his senzu beans. He gulped and winced as the sword was removed from his body. Lantane laughed, and kicked Okaro's head. Lantane started to leave, waiting for Taro to come.

"Come on babe. I'm not waiting forever." He waited a few more seconds, then sighed and flew away.

Taro saw her boyfriend leave her, and she pulled a senzu bean out of her pocket. She went over and put it on Okaro's lips, then flying away herself.

Okaro was thankful for Taro's kindness. He used the last bit of his energy to eat the bean, then moved his hand onto his chest, where the wound had closed up. He got up, and remembered he was naked. He shrugged, and decided that it didn't matter. He wondered about his father and mother, realizing that he had something to fight for now. He knew he had to avenge his parents, and try to unite the two tribes.

AN

That took a long time to write. A lot of stuff happened here, Okaro met his dad, Okaro almost died, Lantane became a dick, Taro and Lantane have been a thing, and an angel appeared. The Angels have a different job here, so don't crucify me for having an angel work in heaven. Cause I'm God here, this is Universe 17, if a canon universe 17 comes out then sorry. Next chapter coming out in a week or two, maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Okaro was walking towards the tribe of beast saiyans, keeping his ki as low as he could. The moon was starting to come back up. He was in the woods, still naked, and a mile from the tribe. He was looking around for something to eat, and heard a rustle not far from him. He figured it was either a Saiyan trying to kill him, or a deer. He leaped towards it, and his eyes got covered by leaves, and he didn't realize what he tackled at first. He started to feel around, but took the leaves off his face first. He looked down, and saw a beautiful pink skinned girl. He realized that she was really beautiful, and he had to get off from on top of her for that very reason.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" He reached his hand down to help her up, but screamed when she appeared behind him.

"Ah, you're cute. And well equipped." She said, feeling his bicep and looking down at his abs.

Okaro was stunned, and confused. He looked at her clothes, she was wearing a wrapping around her chest and a skirt that fell to her ankles, something he hadn't seen anywhere before.

"Well, are you gonna just gawk and stand there or introduce yourself?" She tilted her head back to fix her ponytail, which distracted Okaro a bit more.

"I-um, I'm Okaro." He was trying to think of what to say, but didn't know what.

"Nice to meet you, Okaro. I'm Payntee." Her head titlted playfully to the side as she said her name.

"I'm sorry Payntee, I have to go. I have stuff I need to do." He shook his head and started to leave, but was stopped when he smelt fire.

"Are you sure you don't want a little but of food?" She opened her hands, and held a smoking piece of meat.

Okaro didn't respond but ate it as fast as he could.

"Hungry, are we?" Payntee smirked.

"Yea, but... What are you?" Okaro asked her after he finished.

"It doesn't matter, what're you?" She got closer to him.

"I'm a Saiyan. But, I've only heard of saiyans being the only sentient creatures here. You don't look like a Saiyan." Okaro was getting distracted again, but hadn't noticed.

"Who said I was from here? Maybe I'm from space or heaven? Maybe even hell?" Her smile faded.

"Can you at least tell me what you are?" Her smile came back.

"Single." She laughed.

"Where are you from? Can you please answer one of my questions?" Okaro stared at her.

"Here. There used to be three types of saiyans." She answered.

"What?"

"There were three saiyans. My people broke off a while ago. We weren't into war, and the beasts didn't hate us because we treated them like people. We actually had gone to space much sooner than the supers, we didn't want to be in a fight. We came back for a short while, after going to this place called Namek. My parents and I weren't going to leave our hom again, so they left us. My parents were old and they died a little bit after they left. I've been alone around five years now. I knew how to use my ki for basic needs, so I was okay. I've spent time watching saiyans, playing with animals, and occasionally taking some food from the beasts."

Okaro nodded. He knew what it was like to be alone, and sympathized with her. He looked her over again, and asked another question.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" She laughed.

"I think you're fine like that. And besides, I know that you beasts don't care about clothes much." She said.

"I'm not a beast." Okaro shook his head.

"Oh? What about your tail? Supers don't have those."

"My mom was a beast, my father was a super. I'm a freak of nature, technically." He lied back, and sighed.

Payntee nodded, and lied down beside him.

"It's been a while since I've lied next to anyone." Payntee said.

"It's been a while since I've met someone who didn't want me dead."

"Do the beasts and the supers hate you too?"

"The supers killed my father for being with my mother, and my mother because she was a beast. I killed some of the supers. Then a super I knew talked to me, then a beast tried to kill her, then I killed him. Then her super friend tried to kill me and now I'm here. What do you mean too though?"

"The beasts think I'm a demon, so I just scare them. The supers get scared if they see me. They think I'm a freak I guess." She sighed.

"How old are you? You look like you could be anything from my age to middle aged."

"I'm twenty. You?"

"Eighteen."

Payntee stretched out, turned on her side, and put her hand over Okaro's chest.

"Doesn't that mean, you're legal?" Okaro started blushing at her comment.

"Um, I mean, I-I guess?" He awkwardly smiled when she climbed on top of him.

*stuff happens, gotta keep it PG-13, sorry ;)*

XXX

In the morning, Okaro woke up alone. He looked around for Payntee, but couldn't find her anywhere. He rubbed his eyes and started walking towards the tribe again. He got a few feet before hearing Payntee's voice.

"You don't want breakfast?" Okaro turned to see her, and saw she was holding a piece of meat.

"Thanks, I'll need this before I fight them." Okaro gestured towards the beast.

"Why're you fighting them?" She asked.

"I don't know for sure, but from past experiences I doubt they'll treat me with kindness.

She nodded, and handed him the food.

"Whatever you do, try to come back. I like your company."

"Promise." Okaro said with a smile.

Okaro ate his sandwich, and started to leave.

"And, here." Payntee put her hand on Okaro's shoulder, and he felt warmth around his legs.

He looked down and saw he had on red pants, similar to her skirt.

"Oh cool, thanks!" He left her with a kiss and left.

He started back on his journey, and saw the tribe was much closer than he thought. He walked to the nearest hut, and knocked on its makeshift door. A young child opened it, and ran back inside once he saw Okaro. Then, a woman, wearing a golden necklace with an orange ball on it, opened the door.

"Where is your tribe leader?" Okaro got slapped after he asked the question.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here brat. What're you here for this year, to kidnap another one of us?" She was around twice Okaro's size, and her slap hurt.

"I'm not a super. I'm a hybrid. Can you just answer my question?" Okaro whipped his tail around.

"I am. You're lucky you're cute, you'd already be dead if you weren't. Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to stop the war going on. If we can get beasts and supers to coexist, we can kill the king who made your deaths into entertainment."

"Why do you want him dead?"

"He killed my parents." Okaro was continuing to talk, but was worried about how calm she acted.

"We will never work with them. They've killed enough of us. Now fuck off, or I'm gonna rip your head off." She started closing the door.

"Please. This can end all the killings." Okaro stopped the door.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine in time." She kicked Okaro backwards, and closed the door.

"How about we fight for it? If I win, then you help me. If I lose, you decide what happens to me." The door opened.

"Come with me." She walked towards the middle of all the huts, and yelled.

Several dozen beasts came to the center, and surrounded the two.

"Is Endife fighting him?" One of them screamed.

"Are you ready?" Okaro asked her.

"Of course, but if you don't fight me at your full power, you'll die before you move. I know you can transform." Endife got into a stance.

"Alright, but you wanted this." Okaro growled and felt the fur grow on his body again.

The beasts were howling like animals when they saw the new form. Endife laughed, and teleported behind Okaro, and held her hands over his ears, and pushed them together. Okaro grabbed her hands and tried to pull them off of him. He felt blood drip down from her hands, and started seeing black dots as the people.

"He thought he could beat me!" Entire yelled to the crowd.

The crowd roared again, and this time Okaro felt stuff being thrown at him. He wasn't just going up against Endife, but also the crowd. He reached her arms, and tried pulling them off this time, which actually worked, probably due to his blood making her lose her grip.

Damn she's tough, Okaro thought to himself.

He tried shooting his ki at her, and she tried to side step it, but got hit on her arm. The crowd got quiet. Endife stared at Okaro. Okaro knew he had to take this opportunity to attack her, and he shot several balls of ki at her. Half of them hit her, and half missed. She got knocked down, and Okaro saw that she was holding the arm he hit.

"You piece of shit!" She ran at him, but was stopped when Okaro's ki hit her in the chest.

Okaro realized he couldn't hit her, but he could use his ki. He knew he had to try to kill her fast. His ki would run out soon. He couldn't keep blasting ki and stay in his form. He kept seeing her Endife get back up, and kept shooting her down. She started to get up slower, but his attacks were getting weaker. She was on the ground, and he was drenched in sweat. He walked over to her, and was pulled down onto the ground.

"You're never going to take me down." She grabbed his head and shoved it into the dirt.

Okaro was struggling to get back up, and he waited until Endife walked away for him to move.

"Stay down." One of the beasts said when he kicked Okaro.

The beasts were yelling praise for Endife. Okaro was keeled over, and Endife walked back to him. She smiled, and started to kick Okaro when Okaro flattened out, with his hand on his forehead. He focused his ki on the tip of his fingers, and kept them there even as he was kicked. He was coughing up blood when he thought his ki was ready, he flipped onto his back and yelled as he pointed his hand at Endife.

"What?!" She yelled as the ki hit her on her forehead, and she dropped.

"Help me up, someone." Okaro extended his hand, and many reached for him.

When he was standing, the beasts who helped him up, kneeled before him.

XXX

Payntee heard the fighting, and decided to see if Okaro was okay. She saw a huge beast woman on the ground with Okaro beside her, surrounded by other beasts. The other beasts were kneeling, and Okaro was shouting at them. She decided to check it out, and saw Okaro's form, and what he was screaming about.

"The supers are not our enemy! Their corrupt leader is! He's the one who killed your people! If we can kill him, we can avenge our families! But first, we have to show the supers we aren't the savages they thought we were. We have to make them know that we aren't going to hurt them. We have to change our ways. However, the next person to try to fight me, I will kill you." Okaro grabbed a necklace from the girl's body, and raised it into the sky, yelling.

The other beasts stood and yelled with him. Payntee covered her ears, and then Okaro saw her. After the beasts scattered, Okaro walked over to her.

"What's this?" Payntee pointed to his red fur.

"It's a transformation. I get hair where you can see and on my tail. It makes me stronger." Okaro, took the necklace he was holding and put it on.

"And that?"

"A trophy. She wouldn't help me." He scratched his neck, and felt the dried blood on it.

"Do you want help with that? Here's this, it'll heal anything that's wrong with you." She reached into a pouch attached to her waist, and pulled out a senzu bean.

"You have senzu beans? Why? You never fight?" He ate the bean, and felt his head stop throbbing.

"I just eat them, they're good. Though, what're you going to do now?"

"I'll try to talk with the supers. I don't know how I'll be able to make the supers and beasts stay allies after I kill their king."

"What're we going to do for now? I assume I'd be the queen of the beasts now, so where are we going to live?" Okaro turned red, still not the most suave Saiyan.

"Um, uh, yeah, I guess, yeah sure!" He nervously laughed after he realized he didn't even answer her question.

"So where are we going?" Payntee looked a little annoyed now.

"There's a hut that's for the tribe leader, I think." Okaro looked at the huts, and saw the biggest one made of what looked like the strongest wood, and actually had a roof.

When the two walked in there, it turned out a few beasts were living there already.

"Get out. Your queen and I need this. Tell everyone that when I'm gone she is in charge. You may not challenge her, only me. If one of you challenges her, then I will tear your in half."

The beasts nodded, and exited the house.

"Getting a little power hungry?" Payntee asked him.

"Actually, yeah. I used to be nothing. I feel great now. Like a god. I won't be doing this after I unite them with the supers, but I'll enjoy it."

"How are you gonna make sure they stay together after you quit?"

"Force. I'm probably the strongest person here. I'll make sure they do. But that won't even matter if this doesn't work." Okaro stared at the wall as he talked.

"It probably will. You'll be fine." Payntee walked over to the bed made of straw and lied down.

"I hope." Okaro kept staring.

"You coming?" Payntee patted the bed.

Okaro nodded through some awkward stuttering, and walked over.

AN

Okaro finally getting some. I've not been doing the best in school, so I just have been trying to do better. I've mainly been writing this in science class, which I'm doing okay in. It's late at night for me (3:22 AM March 8) so I'm gonna wait till the morning to upload this. Just putting this out there, you can review this and talk bad about it but please critique it better than "stry sux" and actually give feedback. Anyways, bless up, see y'all in a week or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Lantane walked up to the front of the stronghold. The building resembled a medieval castle made of marble. The door swung apart, going from the ground to ten feet high. The room inside was bright, made with golds, blues, and purples. A grey haired, large man was seen farthest from the door. Lantane walked to up to him and dropped his knee.

"Lantane, why did you come here, and how did you allow one of the beasts to attack us? You were supposed to be strong enough to take down ten of them." King Corian sat in a chair made with beautifully carved wood, and purple leather.

"My lord, this was the hybrid from years ago. I couldn't stop him for some time, but we did manage to take him out. I personally got rid of him." The King stood up.

"Bring him to me."

"His body is resting in the forest."

"I did not ask where he was, I said bring him to me." King Corian sat back down, visibly annoyed.

"Yes, my lord." Lantane nodded and quickly got outside of the castle.

"Peppa, come here." The King spoke quietly, but Coron came running to him.

"Yes, Lord Corian?" He smiled a devil's smile.

"Gather men and go to the beast's congregation. I want them all dead. I feel as though, the hybrid would have made a pact with them to attack us. They aren't expecting us, the time is perfect."

"Of course, my lord." Peppa said, and right after walked to the room where the men waited.

King Corian thought about the hybrid Saiyan, and remembered the incident with Spara. He chuckled, but was silenced when he remembered how strong Spara was. He shook his head, thinking that Spara was strong for his time, but the weakest of new fighters were leagues above him.

XXX

Lantane flew over the city, and stopped when he saw his and Taro's home.

"You're home early." He said to Taro, who was relaxing on the couch.

"I could say the same to you. Why're you here?"

"I'm getting a bit of food. You're supposed to be patrolling the city."

"Actually, I'm not anymore. I resigned." Taro hid her face as she talked.

"What? This was a year of your life! And you wasted it! How're we going to afford this place anymore? We got this off of a grant from the King! He only gives it to couples with both members who are in the army! We can't have all this shit anymore! Why the hell would you do that!" Lantane screamed loud enough that the King could've heard him.

Taro was silent. As much as she wanted to scream at him back, she knew he would've snapped.

"Fuck you. Get out of my house. Now." Lantane growled, staring her down.

"Lantane, let me exp-" Taro was interrupted, although she was still calm.

"I don't need your shit. Get out."

Taro didn't even try to argue this time. She grabbed her cellphone on the coffee table, and walked to her neighbor's. Lantane stood in his house for a few minutes, not even moving. He eventually went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips, and went back outside to fly to Okaro's corpse. He got there within a few minutes, and started scanning the area for the corpse.

"Where the hell are you? Some rodent take you away or something?" He said to himself.

He kept looking for around a half hour, but didn't find anything. He was getting extremely irritated, and he came across red stained grass. He looked around and tried to remember the area, and sure enough, this was it. The place where Okaro's body used to be. The blood was not smeared, so his body wasn't dragged anywhere. There were no drips around it, so he wasn't picked up and carried.

"You motherfucker. I should've burned you when I had the chance."

Lantane didn't know what he could do. He couldn't go back to the city. The King would have him killed for sure. He'd have to find Okaro and finish what he started, but first, he has to find Okaro. He decided he may as well goto the top of the closest mountain to find him, since he had no other idea of how to find him and he had always wanted to climb the mountain. He went to the base of the mountain and was greeted by a young girl who seemed bored.

"Hello, welcome to Fire Mountain. Make sure to leave the mountain untouched. Do you need assistance in climbing the mountain, sir?" She spoke in a monotonous tone.

"No thank you, I'll be alright." Lantane started walking up the mountain, not even expecting a response.

He walked the mountain, and saw many families making their way down. He looked around the trail, and saw many squirrels, deer, and a handful of ram. He kept walking, actually enjoying himself, and forgetting about what had happened between him and Taro. He picked up a few shiny, perfectly shaped rocks. Most of the ones he saw were white or a dark blue, but he did see one that peaked his interest. It was orange, with red stars on it, seven to be exact, and it was about the size of his hand, only much heavier.

How did no one notice this before? It's beautiful. He thought to himself.

He put it in his pocket, keeping his hand on it to make sure it stayed there. He didn't even want to share it, it had a magical aura about it. He kept it in his mind, but didn't forget about his goal to find Okaro. He eventually made it to the top of the mountain, and looked down, only to see forests. He pulled his scouter out of his pocket, and out it in, scanning the area. He saw several low levels, most likely animals or children playing in the woods. He had only a small portion of it left to scan, and he felt a huge power emanating from one area. He looked down there, and saw it was a cave. He looked down there, but didn't see anything special, except for the fact that it only had that one power level. There was no other life around it.

He decided to take the scenic route, walking down the other side of the mountain, keeping his eye on the cave. At this point, he assumed it was a transformed Okaro. He made his way down, without seeing anything worth taking. He never had a real affinity towards rocks, but today was different for some reason. It was dark when he got a few yards from the mouth of the cave, then stopped when the ground began shaking.

"AAAAAH!" He heard a man scream in the cave.

He ran inside, and held a ball of ki in his hand to see what was inside the dark cave. The cave was much bigger than he thought, reaching at least a mile away. He made his ball of ki bigger to see the rest of it. He retched his guts out when the room as lit.

He was disgusted and scared at what he saw. There was blood all over the walls, bones scattered on the floor, and three giant apes in the cave. Two were sleeping, but the one who was awake, had half a man hanging from its mouth. Lantane had seen and done a lot of things, but this made him seem weak. Probably because this was showing the power of the beasts. The one beast stopped chewing the man, who was now limp, and looked towards Lantane. It's red eyes were staring into his soul, and Lantane felt like he couldn't move. The beast got off its legs and started using its arms to get closer to Lantane.

"Shit." Lantane spoke quick, and ran faster.

He was wondering why he only had one power level coming from here, but assumed it was because of only one being awake. He turned back around and touched his scouter, and it shattered when the ape got closer. He winced, and got the glass in his left eye, but kept running with his right eye open. After he got out of the cave, he flew high above it, holding into his eye.

"RAAAH!" The monkey screamed when it couldn't find Lantane.

Lantane heard a gulp which he assumed was the beast swallowing the man, then saw the beast move back into the cave. He grabbed his eye, wiping his hand down to try and pull out the glass, but couldn't see out of it.

"Great, I'm half blind." He looked down at his one good eye, and saw blood and glass on it.

He flew back to his house, stumbling when he got to the door. He went inside and turned the lights on, walking to the bathroom. He looked at himself, and saw red shards in his closed eye. He tried opening it, to no avail. He washed his face and continued to stare at himself. He put the toilet lid down, and put his face in his hands when he sat down. He kept thinking about how useless a crippled soldier was, how his life had went from great to nothing in one day.

Then, he felt the little rock in his pocket. He didn't know why, but it was like a holy object. It had that special aura, something that gave him hope. Maybe because it was so simple, maybe the seven small stars on it were special because he was born on the seventh month. Something about it, gave him faith. He stared at it, smiling. This was his main source of hope, he didn't care that he heard soldiers banging on his door. He didn't care that Taro had ruined him, he had something that he didn't have to worry about leaving him now.

He flew off, faster than any of the soldiers, and was able to get away without being detected. He made his way back to the forest, and saw a fire going on nearby. He walked close, and saw a small gathering of beasts. He looked closer, and saw that five of them wore necklaces with the same kind of small orange rocks. The one wearing a rock with six stars, started staring down, then turned towards Lantane. He said some words to his fellow beasts, then walked to Lantane.

"Stay back." Lantane said.

""I'm Maiz. I'm not going to try to hurt you. I'm not stupid. The dragon balls. You have the seventh?" The man held his hands up, to show he didn't want to cause harm.

"I'm Lantane. What the hell are dragon balls?" Lantane had no clue what he was talking about.

"These. They grant wishes. Some legends say seven, but some say three. Either way, you can help us achieve it. We are monks." He pointed to the dozen saiyans. "We just want to grant one wish, if you can help us get the last dragon ball you may have a wish. All we want is to unite our race, so the wars can stop." Lantane didn't understand their wish, but did want one of his own.

"How can I trust you?" Lantane was still apprehensive.

The man took off his necklace, and held it out towards Okaro.

"Join us. We don't care where you come from. Give us a chance." Lantane nodded, and the man put his necklace back on. "Come with me." The man walked into town, and introduced everyone to Lantane.

Lantane was still ready to fight, until he saw a statue of a dragon.

"This is Ryujin. The wish granting dragon of our world. He's summoned from the gathering of all seven dragon balls. There is one for every world, but this one is the strongest. One of the first saiyans created him and the dragon balls. It's been many millennia since he's been summoned, however. He may be apprehensive of all of us. You were taught of the one race before the three races diverged?"

"Three? There are only the beasts and the supers, right?" Lantane knew that there were two races, but wasn't taught about the third.

"Yes, the race before us was red skinned with tails. They were able to transform into the 'super' form as you call it, and they could transform into the Great Ape Oozaru. Eventually, they split. The super group kept their ability to transform their way, the beast groups kept their ability to turn into the Great Ape, and the last group, they called themselves the shinjin. They thought of themselves as benevolent. They, stayed out of history. My kind and yours warred, but they were quiet. Most of them fled the planet, and no one knows what happened after. That's enough history, now back to Ryujin. He only knows of the race with red skin."

Lantane was shocked. If this man was telling the truth, then there was an entire race that he never knew about. He was taught that the race divided into two, and that they were black and white, not red.

"If they already left, how do you know about them? What proof do you have?" Lantane was skeptical.

"I've met one. A girl, Payntee. She married the tribe king a mile south. I can take you there if you'd like, however, they may attack you."

"I don't care, I'll fight them if I have to. I just have to know if they're real." Lantane wasn't going to just accept a world changing fact that easy.

"Come." Maiz said, and started to fly there.

The two made it there, and started walking through the town. Maiz told Lantane to stay back, and he walked to a large hut in the center of the tribe. Maiz knocked on its door, and a blonde haired, red woman opened it. The two hugged, and from Lantane's perspective they seemed to be friendly to eachother. Then, a man appeared alongside Payntee. Maiz shook the man's hand, and then got on his knees. This gave Lantane a clear view of the man. It was Okaro. Lantane looked at him, and saw that he had a necklace with a dragon ball on it. Lantane didn't care who it was, he just knew that he needed his wish. He ran over to Maiz, and saw Okaro power up.

"Okaro! I don't want to fight! We just need the dragon ball!" He got behind Maiz and stared at him.

"Please Tribe King, you may have a wish as well. We need you to come with us." Maiz grabbed Okaro's hand.

Okaro looked at Lantane, then back at Maiz, and nodded. Maiz reached behind him and grabbed Lantane as well, and the three of them were sent to the statue he saw before.

"Everyone! Come here! We have the Dagon balls!" Lantane heard people drop plates, and saw the other four people step up to the statue.

The statues eyes lit up as they all surrounded it. Lantane was between Maiz and Okaro, and he watched the others take their necklaces off and raise them towards the statue, so he did the same with his dragon ball. The dragon balls grew in size, until they were the size of a basketball, and then began floating upwards. The sky turned black, and lightning began hitting around them. This kept on going until the lightning struck the statue. Black fog was curling around everyone's waist, and the dragon balls shot to the sky, out of sight. Then, red fog started swirling down, blocking everyone's view.

"Who has summoned me?" A deep voice bellowed.

The red fog cleared, and a huge red dragon appeared. He glared down at the people with blue eyes. He looked ripped for a dragon who hasn't been summoned for millennia.

"Dragon Ryujin! We are the new saiyans of the world, the race you're familiar with has been separated!" Maiz yelled up to him.

"I'm a magical dragon, you think I didn't know this?" He was surprisingly sarcastic.

"Umm." Maiz was stunned from Ryujin's answer.

"Who's wish shall I grant?" Ryujin seemed impatient.

"Oh! Yes! How many wishes do we have great dragon?"

"I will grant you all four wishes. Who shall be first?"

"I shall, great dragon! We wish for peace between the groups of saiyans!" At this, Lantane saw Okaro turn towards Maiz.

"Your wish is granted. I have wiped the memories of either side, they remember nothing of their hatred for one another. What is next?"

"I want to have the King of the supers right here!" Okaro yelled.

"Your wish is granted. What is next?" Lantane saw Okaro turn around and the King of saiyans appeared in front of him.

Lantane was confused, and also scared of what the King would do to him, especially since he was with a group of the beasts. Okaro jumped on him, and started beating him down. Okaro's hand was blue with ki surrounding it, and Lantane heard it singe the king's hair. The monks started to try and pull Okaro off of the King, but he knocked them back. Lantane decided it was up to him, so he tried putting Okaro into a full Nelson. Okaro's tail went upwards and wrapped around Lantane's throat. Lantane went from holding Okaro's arms to pulling at his tail. He got it off, but the King was still in trouble. He saw the Kings ear was busted and bloody, his eyes were bloodshot and almost shut, his nose was smashed, and Okaro wasn't in perfect condition. Lantane fell onto the ground, and saw Okaro's nose drip blood onto King Corian's face. The King kept on attacking Okaro, missing most of his hits because of him almost being blinded. Eventually, the King stopped moving, but Okaro didn't stop. No one could intervene, most of the monks were throwing up, and Lantane was confused. Maiz looked up to Ryujin.

"Great dragon! Is there still peace between the saiyans?"

"Okaro is of neither group. This crime is of personal vengeance. There will continue to be peace. Who will have the next wish?" Ryujin obviously didn't care about the murder going on.

"I wish for my life to be the way it's supposed to be!" Lantane screamed.

"I cannot do this." Lantane was shocked.

"What?!"

"I cannot manipulate time. What wish shall I grant now?"

"I wish I was healed!" Lantane screamed again, this time feeling the affects.

"Your wish is granted. What is the final wish?"

"I wish my parents were back." Lantane turned around to look at Okaro, the bloodied King on the ground behind him.

"Your wish is granted. Farewell." The dragon swirled into the sky, and the dragon balls shot in seven different directions.

The smoke dissipated, and the people were left there alone. The monks moved to hug one another, and celebrated. Okaro and Lantane looked at each other, and then Okaro picked the King up, and carried him off.

Maiz walked over to Lantane.

"Lantane, we thank you for helping us, and apologize for what happened to your King."

"It's fine. He would've had me killed if he saw me anyways. I'm glad you all had your wish granted, though, I'd like a little bit more fighting." They chuckled a bit.

"What're you going to do now?" Maiz asked him.

"I don't know. Wasn't this your entire life purpose?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. We will find our ways. Enjoy yourself friend." Maiz patted him on his arm.

Lantane nodded, and started to fly towards the tribe that Okaro lived in. He made his way there, and listened to Okaro's speech to the beasts.

"This was the man who made our deaths into entertainment. This man was the one who hated and feared us." He kicked the king's body onto the ground. "Take your anger out. And tomorrow will begin a new era!" The beasts started to kick the king's corpse and scream.

Okaro smirked, and walked to his hut. Lantane followed him, and Okaro stopped.

"Lantane, you heard my speech. You know what I think. Why're you here?" Okaro didn't turn around.

"You mean all of that? Are you all done attacking my people?" Okaro turned around at his last statement.

"Us? We attacked you? Your kind has been kidnapping these people, then slaughtering them. We have fought in self defense. My tribe has never went out of their way to attack you."

"My father was killed by a beast."

"Both of mine were killed by supers. Though, I am glad you came, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Lantane was confused, the conversation they were having was getting derailed.

"Help me find my parents. They wanted peace, and I just want to meet my father."

"I'll help." Lantane still didn't like Okaro, but he understands how it feels to never meet your father.

Okaro nodded, and the two set off. They walked to where Okaro's house was, and Rhub's body was still there, but she wasn't. Okaro didn't take that long to lose hope. The two walked back and sat down near the tribe.

"I-I don't know where else to look." Okaro wiped his eyes.

Lantane patted his back, and stood up, holding his hand out to Okaro.

"This is just bad luck. You'll find them eventually. They're probably together."

Okaro nodded, and grabbed his hand to pull himself up. The two went out again, this time going into the city. They went to the castle, and a purple haired man was outside screaming. They were about ten yards apart, the man was very loud.

"Death to the King!" He kept repeating that, and Okaro stared at him.

"Do you know him?" Lantane asked Okaro, but didn't get a response.

"Spara!" Okaro yelled, and the man turned around.

Lantane noticed that the man looked just like Okaro, only with different hair and eyes.

"Okaro?" Lantane was surprised that he actually found his father that fast.

Spara stared at his son, and Okaro ran to him. The two hugged and Lantane saw tears going down Spara's face. They pulled apart, and Spara saw Lantane.

"Coron?" Spara got ready to fight.

"Woah! I'm not Coron! My names Lantane!" Spara put his hands down and his eyes got wide.

"Ah, glad my boy met you. Your dad was a fine soldier, he was the only one who stood a chance against me. I'm pretty sure he killed me. Is he still fighting?"

"No sir. He died a little bit after I was born. I never met him."

"I'm sorry. I never saw him in the afterlife. Okaro, have you found your mother yet? She went to your old house."

"Oh shit!" Okaro vanished, leaving Spara and Lantane there.

"What was that about? And what did he do?!" Spara was visibly confused.

"Her body is there. I think he doesn't want his mom to see her own dead body." Spara gulped.

"We have to get there. Rhub isn't the calmest person." Spara stood still.

"Aren't you going to go?" Lantane asked him.

"I'm waiting on you, I've been dead for almost two decades I don't know where it is." Lantane turned red and nodded.

The two flew there, with Lantane in the lead, and saw Okaro getting yelled at by his mother.

"You didn't bury me!? Are you stupid!? You could've lived there! It took me two years to build that! Now it smells like my corpse for gods sake! What the hell!?" Lantane laughed at Rhub chewing Okaro out.

"Spara talked to her, calming her down, and the three of them started to laugh, with Lantane just watching them. He saw the similarities between Okaro and his parents, and was kinda shocked that he didn't see the similarities before. Okaro thanked Lantane for helping him find his parents, and then Lantane went back to his home. When Lantane got there, the neighborhood was normal. He realized that only a few people even remember the fights that took place. He walked inside, and saw Taro.

"Why're you so late, babe?"

AN

Good lord that took a while to write. I think this was a good way to end this little arc, seeing as Lantane was somewhat the antagonist. BTW, Lantane and Okaro aren't best friends. They still hate each other, but they put it aside for a greater cause. They may eventually become friends, but maybe not. And yeah I made a new dragon. And no, namekians weren't even involved. I'm god here. I can make new dragons anywhere I want. Next chapter will start a new arc, with something that's canon, just not used nearly enough. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and see you in a week or two.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Forgot to mention, for the memories that were erased, false ones were made in their place and here's just a little recap, I'm not going to go into much detail about the peace.

Year 519

A year after the wishes were made, the supers and beasts had began working together. Apparently, there were many couples like Spara and Rhub, there were many marriages going on, and a few births happened. Corian's son, Icebeg, became the new king, and had already proved to be better than his father. Lantane, Okaro, and his parents, were the only ones who were affected by the world before the wish. Rhub and Spara were still hesitant about going out in public, and Lantane was drifting between jobs. Okaro's tribe grew, with many supers coming and joining them. Payntee's people had came back, as their minds were unaffected by the wish, and they were just waiting for the two sides to calm down. Okaro and Payntee even had twins, Komatsuna, their son, and Ticho, their daughter. Ticho was her mother's daughter, having red skin and a tail, and Komatsuna looked more like his father, having fur on his body but no tail.

That's enough for the recap, let's get into this shit.

XXX

A pale orange skinned man strolled through the demon realm, stopping when he came to a lake of blood. He looked down at his own reflection. His red hair looked normal in the liquid, but his green coat looked out of place. He sat down on the side, and was greeted by one of his "friends".

"Becham, Dabura opened the rift. We can finally try to take over a world." She spoke with an undeserved sense of entitlement, something she didn't often do.

"Holland, you told this to me last week. Bring me proof, and I'll consider helping you." He had been through enough with her, she irritated him.

"Come with me then. I'll take you to it. But, which planet are you going to?" The two started walking, with Becham behind her.

"Which one is closest to us in strength?"

"Earth is the planet closest to us, but if you want a challenge then the Supreme Makaioshin said to goto Namek or Vegeta."

"I don't want to rule a planet full of weaklings. I'll goto the Vegeta one." She smiled when he said that, god she was ugly when she smiled.

"Yay! I'm going there too!"

"Great."

The two made their way to the rift between the demon realm and over world. They could see the bright colors of earth, Namek, and finally, Vegeta. The two stepped through the rift, Becham went in first, and he shielded his eyes. The land was a very bright green, and the ocean was a bright blue. Holland decided it was a great idea to jump through it, and knocked Becham down.

"You dumb whore! What are you doing?" He rubbed his head.

"Haha, calm down loser." She looked around, and took a deep breath in.

"You take the water, I'll take over the land." Becham was just trying to get rid of her.

"Is there anything in the water?" She was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Yeah, lots. But you gotta search for a while. Don't just fly through it." She dived into the water.

Becham laughed, he was surprised he got rid of her that easy. He looked around, and saw some trees in the distance. He walked towards them, but didn't sense anything near, he flew upwards, and started searching for life.

XXX

Okaro had left Payntee with their children, so he could go train in the mountains. He went there with many of the red saiyans, who told him that they were erroneously called shinjin because of their skin being similar to the gods, and trained with them. They helped him come up with attack names, just to be a little original, his ki beam turned into Hamittoburasuto, which he shortened to Hammitsuto, and his small ki balls to Uragirikyu. The red saiyans had one of their own, Olve, recount their encounters with the actual shinjin.

"We were experiencing a drought, then a heatwave, then more and more natural disasters. We thought we just had bad luck. Them, the shinjin appeared to us, one of them was tall and stern looking blue man, the other one was a short and peaceful looking yellow girl. The girl, surprisingly, was the one who went off on us. She kept accusing us of being false gods, claiming we went around calling ourselves creators of the universe, and the man constantly calmed her down. Eventually, a third man came, this one could've blended in with us, he apologized for the girl. He was the Supreme Kaiohsin, essentially, he is God. It turned out that the girl was ruining our lives, and were stopped by him. He brought five sets of these Potara earrings." He went to the oldest person there and asked him something Okaro didn't understand. The old man nodded and brought out "He told us that they were used for Kaiohsin fusion, but also that they were used by certain mortals as status symbols. He gave them to us as an apology for the year, and we gave it to our leader. He told us who they were for, the red is for our leader, the yellow is for the leader of the super saiyans, the black is for leader of the beasts, the white is for the person who united them, and the purple, he told us was not to be used for sometime, but didn't give an explanation. We were also told that, you lead the beasts, and you united them?" He lifted the two pairs to give Okaro.

"I only united the races, I'm not the leader of the beast." Okaro took the white pair, but left him holding the black pair.

"My mistake. Anyway, the supreme Kaioshin apologized for the year, and ended up telling us that the beasts and supers were finally reunited, and we came back as soon a we could, and you know the rest."

Okaro nodded, and looked at the white pair of earrings.

"Should these be given away so easily? And are they just a power up or what?"

"They are just a power up for mortals, but they can fuse Kaioshin. That's all we know, it may be able to fuse mortals, but presumably it would last forever."

"Oh, wow." He put one of them on his right ear, and put the other in his pocket.

"You'd have to try to talk to the gods. I don't know." Olve didn't seem to care about it.

"Thanks," Okaro spoke sarcastically, and walked over to Dakon, the man he would train with.

"You done talking to him? He give you yer earrings?" Okaro hadn't noticed, but under his white hair, he had the set of red Potara earrings.

"You're their king?" Okaro was a little shocked that a hick like Dakon would be king.

"I'm their leader, I ain't a king. A king got total control, I gotta run my stuff by people. Now are you ready to train or what? I don't care, I already got my money." Okaro felt around his pockets, but couldn't find the cash he brought. "Haha, calm down, I'll get you your time in. But we ain't sparring, you gotta learn some stuff first. Here, grab my hand." Okaro grabbed him and the world went dark.

"Shit! Where are we?"

"Hundred miles below where we were. Don't worry, these earrings pretty much turns you into a god, keeps you clean, even lets you breath without oxygen." Okaro heard him leave, and he returned shortly after, dropping something.

"Why did you take me here?" Okaro stood still to make sure he didn't fall.

"Train yer senses. You might fight in a lot of weird places, some alien folk can see in the dark easy. Now, pick up what I brought down here." Okaro bent over, and grabbed something hard and kinda slimy.

"What am I touching?"

"A piece of wood an elephant passed." Okaro gagged and pulled his hand back.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm just screwing with you right now man. Now, let's get serious. I want you to learn instant transmission. Do it right now."

"I don't know how, and why did we need to go down here for that?"

"I don't care what you think you know. I'm not going to help you. Either learn or die down here. You can take the easy way out and just fly through the ground, but we won't ever help you again. And we've got a lot of ways to help you for what's to come." Okaro felt his ki leave after that, leaving Okaro alone.

Okaro yelled, then awkwardly walked to a wall, and slid down it. He held his hand in front of him and focused his ki to be a light. He sat there, and tried thinking of how to do the transportation.

"Are they really not going to help me? I'm not about to learn how to do something just from being down here? God he is a dumb hick. He probably learned it on the farms with his 'paw'." He chuckled a bit at what he said.

He sighed, and figured that he could just focus his energy on moving fast enough that he could phase through things. He walked over and picked up the piece of wood that was down there. He set it up on its side, and started running at it. He focused his ki, but only hurt himself when he ran into it.

While this did eventually work, it took him weeks, almost months. He kept getting closer to his goal, but with each passing day he also had more hunger and more of a reason to quit. He eventually got it, but when he did, he had no energy from not eating, and had to use his ki to even stay up. He kept trying to go to the surface, but had to go through small pockets in the ground every mile or so and rested. He almost gave up until he felt dirt, and this helped him keep going.

"Well, it took you long enough." Dakon spoke while he drank.

Okaro couldn't respond, and just lied there. Dakon carried a bottle of water over to Okaro and dropped it onto his chest. Okaro winced, and then chugged it, holding it in his mouth.

"Alright, when you can get up go walk to the little tent over there and get some grub. I wanna see you do it, then we'll start the hard stuff next."

Okaro got up and stumbled his way to the food, and saw there were only senzu beans and some weird meat. He started with the meat, and even ate the bone. He ate three of the senzu beans and felt like he was at his peak again. Dakon was waiting for him outside, and gestured Okaro to him.

"Show me the instantaneous transmission."

Okaro took a breath, and teleported behind the tent, then back.

"Nice, you'll get longer distances eventually. You already got your ki blast, right? Cause if not we'll go straight to physical. If you do show me."

"Yea, I can do it.," He shot it towards the sky.

"Nice, but you compensating for somethings? That was a weak blast, but it was huge. It doesn't matter if you hit someone if you can't even singe their hair." Dakon reached his hand up and shot something extremely small, but it made a large hole in the cloud above.

"I didn't want to make a strong blast. It'd be a waste of energy."

"Ain't no demons coming here. You can use it, and besides we got the senzus."

"Alright, I'll actually try this time." Okaro was getting fed up by his attitude, since Dakon sounded like he didn't care.

Okaro screamed the name of the blast and shot it to the sky. This was much bigger than last time, but it was powerful enough to back it up. It went through the clouds, and made them heat up until there were no clouds in the sky for miles.

"You can still work-"

"No, fuck you. I'm better than you, you even admitted that I'd beat you in a fight. The instant transmission was the only reason I came to all of you. My family needs me. I'm leaving."

"Fine. I won't stop you from quitting." Dakon sat down, and took his eyes off Okaro.

Okaro stared at him, and cleared his throat.

"Let me go visit my family and I'll come back. I need some time to calm down."

"Go right ahead, I'll be waiting. I'll tell you if I'll still help when ya get back." Dakon kept on looking away from Okaro.

Okaro didn't know what to do. He wanted to become stronger if he ever had to protect his family or anyone else, but he wanted to be a father. He looked away from Dakon, and started flying away.

"Figures, he can't make up his damn mind. First he wanted to get away, then he wants to be dad of the year. He keeps being this bipolar and he'll go crazy." Dakon shook his head.

XXX

Holland came out of the water, and heard Becham screaming for her.

"Holland! Get out here you dumbass!" His face was red with anger.

"What do you want?!" She screamed equally loud.

"There isn't so much as a bug here! Just trees and more fucking trees! Where are we?!" Becham was sweating from either searching or screaming.

"This is planet Saiya! I don't know why you can't find anyone!" Becham stared at her.

"You said this was Vegeta. Have we been on the wrong planet for a week?"

"Um, haha, I guess so." Holland scratched her head, and Becham started flying to the sky.

Becham didn't respond, but just flew way from her. He needed his space from this idiot. He had to stop wasting his time and get to the real Vegeta.

AN

Its been a while, I was thinking of just ending it in the last chapter, but I'll probably do howe ear many arcs I feel like on campus. Anyway, hope you liked this, leave a review if you want, just don't be a dick. Until next time, be good and have fun.


End file.
